Hadarriones: Amor veloz
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Flyer y Vidia hicieron realidad su amor desde la noche en que ellos se dijeron el sí, pero eso también significaba contárselo a sus amigos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían a eso? Ubicado al final del día siguiente del capítulo 84 de "Hadarriones".


_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el tercer One-shot centrado en la historia de los Hadarriones al español latino, disfruten.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente en Pixie Hollow, Flyer había amanecido con una sonrisa luego de que ayer hiciera su mayor logro: ser el novio de Vidia. Él no sabía de qué Vidia iba a decirle el sí, pero se sorprendió bastante por lo rápido que fue la declaración, sin embargo, tanto los amigos cercanos de ellos no sabían nada sobre la relación que tenían estas hadas de vuelo veloz… todos menos Tinkerbell y Rosetta quienes habían visto a Flyer besar a Vidia en frente de su casa.

Flyer: "Que bueno despertarme con un buen recuerdo, es momento de hacer unos trabajos" –dijo mientras salía de su cama.

Al momento de que se alistara, salió de su casa y se fue volando donde las demás hadas de vuelo veloz para hacer su trabajo correspondiente. Al momento de llegar, Flyer observo de que ningún hada estaba y eso hizo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz suspirara.

Flyer: "Me parece que todos todavía siguen durmiendo" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, observo a Vidia quien también había llegado temprano y Flyer decidió sorprenderla mientras que él se escondía. Vidia había volado hacia el lugar en donde sus compañeros trabajan y no observo a nadie.

Vidia: "Huh, me parece que nadie se encuentra por aquí" –dijo ella.

De ahí, un viento estaba yéndose de un lado a otro en el lugar en donde Vidia se encontraba y ella observaba cada movimiento y tratando de saber de quien se trataba.

Vidia: "Muy bien, quien sea que sea, muéstrate de inmediato antes de que…"

Sin embargo, ella sintió un beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojar y ella observo que el causante del viento se trataba de nadie menos que Flyer.

Flyer: "Hola preciosa, como esta mi bella uva amarga" –dijo con una sonrisa simplona.

Vidia rodeo sus ojos mientras ella besaba a Flyer en los labios y ponía sus brazos en su cuello.

Vidia: "Hola cariño, estoy muy bien. Creí que no vendrías a esta hora"

Flyer: "Bueno, yo siempre soy puntual" –dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Vidia: "Cuando te miro, siento que todos mis problemas se van y que tú eres mi guardián" –dijo ella mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho de Flyer.

Flyer: "Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejare sola" –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello largo de Vidia.

Ambos hadas de vuelo veloz se miraron y estaban a punto de darse un beso, hasta que una voz los llamo haciendo que ambos se soltaran y se acomodaran. Ellos observaron a Elwood quien había llegado junto con 5 hadas de vuelo veloz para hacer sus labores.

Elwood: "Hola Flyer, hola Vidia, veo que han llegado muy temprano"

Flyer: "Si, es que yo siempre soy muy mañanero"

Vidia: "Igual yo"

Elwood: "Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar" –dijo mientras se iba hacia otro lado.

Flyer y Vidia se miraron el uno a la otra y decidieron en hacer sus labores. Habían pasado 2 horas en hacer sus labores y las hadas de vuelo veloz se retiraron del lugar mientras que Flyer y Vidia fueron los últimos en quedarse.

Flyer: "Bueno, me parece que somos los últimos en quedarnos" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Vidia: "Si, creo que deberíamos…"

"¡Vidia!" –gritaron unas voces al unísono.

Vidia puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar las voces quienes se trataban de sus amigas y Flyer le guiño un ojo mientras se iba hacia otro lado. Vidia respiro profundamente mientras observaba a sus amigas quienes tenía unas expresiones de asombro.

Vidia: "Hola chicas, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? No me digan de que nuestra querida Ree ha hecho algo imprudente"

Fawn: "Vidia, ¿eres la novia de Flyer?"

Vidia: "¡¿Qué?! Como lo supi… quiero decir, no sé de qué me hablan"

Rosetta: "Bueno, yo y Tink íbamos a visitarte ayer en la noche hasta que nosotras te observamos BESARTE con Flyer fuera de tu casa" –dijo ella.

Hasta este punto, Vidia puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar eso.

Silvermist: "Entonces, eso significa que si eres la novia de Flyer" –dijo ella.

Vidia: "Bueno, todo tiene una explicación para esto, yo…"

Tinkerbell: "Vidia, estamos tan felices por ti" –dijo ella juntando sus manos.

Vidia se extrañó ante la alegría de Tinkerbell y observo a las chicas quienes tenía unas expresiones alegres.

Iridessa: "Por fin encontraste al hombre gorrión ideal para ti, Vidia"

Rosetta: "Eso es muy romántico" –dijo ella juntando sus manos.

Tinkerbell: "Si, nunca imagine que sintieras el amor verdadero" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Vidia: "Wow, gracias por eso, Tink" –dijo ella un poco ofendida.

Tinkerbell: "No lo tomes mal, solo digo que está bien que tengas a un hombre gorrión que te quiera"

Fawn: "Ahora, tienes que contarnos como sucedió todo esto" –dijo ella haciendo que las chicas miraran a Vidia.

El hada de vuelo veloz estaba observando a sus amigas quienes tenían unas caras de "Cuéntanos ahora", ella suspiro brevemente mientras las observaba.

Vidia: "Espero que Flyer no tenga esta situación como la que tengo yo"

**\- / -**

Hadarriones: "**¡¿Eres novio de Vidia?!**" –gritaron al unísono.

Todos se encontraban en el Tinker's Nook y todos tenían unas expresiones de asombro cuando se enteraron que Flyer era el novio de Vidia, ninguno de ellos se lo veía venir.

Flyer: "Bueno, así es, soy el novio de Vidia" –dijo con orgullo.

Wallace: "Esto es muy difícil de creer" –dijo con la mandíbula abierta.

Alan: "Lo mismo digo"

Liz: "Pues yo creo que es muy romántico" –dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos.

Trenk: "Tendrás que darnos una explicación de esto, Flyer"

Gale: "Si, cuéntanos cada detalle"

Hadarriones: "¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!" –dijeron.

Flyer se quedó con los ojos en blanco cuando escucho a sus amigos decir lo mismo una y otra vez.

**\- / -**

Silvermist: "Vamos Vidia, tienes que contarnos como fue ese primer encuentro amoroso entre ustedes" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "Si, no nos deje con el suspenso"

Vidia respiro profundamente para poder hablar.

Vidia: "Bien, se las contare" –dijo ella haciendo que las chicas chillaran.

**\- / -**

Flyer: "Bueno, se los diré"

Los Hadarriones se acercaron a Flyer para escuchar todo.

Flyer: "Bueno, creo que les diré de otra forma"

_**Nota del autor**__**: A partir de aquí, se utilizará un fragmento musical de una película de los 70. Obviamente la letra será cambiada, pero seguía un ritmo como la original.**_

Trenk: "¿Cómo fue el primer beso?"

Liz: "¿Fue muy romántico?"

Alan: "¿Hubo un inconveniente?"

Flyer se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Flyer: "Fue algo tan casual, digamos… algo inesperado"

Gale: "¿Cómo así?"

…

Flyer: "_**Este sentimiento fue tan inesperado**_"

Vidia: "**Nunca imagine tenerlo en mi**"

Flyer: "_**Tan sola verla, se hace feliz**_"

Vidia: "_**Con su mirada, me enamore**_"

Flyer/Vidia: "_**Este amor que fue tan imposible, se hizo en una gran realidad**_"

**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Hadarriones: "_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos, queremos saber más!**_"

(Los Hadarriones salieron del Tinker's Nook)

Tinkerbell y las chicas: "_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos, suelta algunas cosas más!**_"

(Ellas estaban volando hacia bosque de primavera)

**-A-Ha-A-Ha-A-Ha-**

Flyer: "_**Esa noche, me he decidido**_"

Vidia: "_**Yo no sabía lo que él iba a planear**_"

Flyer: "_**Unas palabras fueron muy suficientes**_"

Vidia: "_**Desde allí, mi corazón se aceleró**_"

Flyer/Vidia: "_**Este amor que fue tan imposible, se hizo en una gran realidad**_"

**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Tinkerbell y las chicas: "_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!**_"

Silvermist: "**Esto es muy romántico**"

Hadarriones: **"**_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!**_"

Alan: "_**¿Algo más sucedió?**_"

**-Turu-Turu-Turu-Turu-Turu-**

Flyer: "_**Un abrazo fue todo lo que…**_"

Vidia: "_**…ha creado este amor**_"

Flyer: "_**En un árbol, sellamos el beso**_"

Vidia: "_**Y desde ahí, los corazones se unieron**_"

Flyer/Vidia: "_**Este amor que fue tan imposible, se hizo en una gran realidad**_"

**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Tinkerbell y las chicas: "_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!**_"

(Chloe, Lumina, Prilla, Beck y Hada Mary se unieron al canto)

Rosetta: "_**Estoy es muy bellísimo**_"

Hadarriones: **"**_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!**_"

(Clank, Bobble, Terrence, Hada Gary y Elwood se unieron al canto)

Trenk: "_**Esto es algo difícil de creer**_"

**PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA**

Vidia: "_**Desde ese momento, mi vida dio un giro**_"

Flyer: "_**Ella es bella, tal como un tulipán**_"

Vidia: "_**Él es todo lo que yo he perdido**_"

Flyer: "_**Estoy muy feliz cada vez su lado**_"

Flyer/Vidia: "_**Este amor que fue tan imposible, se hizo en una gran realidad**_"

_**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**_

Tinkerbell y las chicas: "_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!**_"

(Ahora, ellas estaban en el centro del Pixie Dust Tree)

Tinkerbell: "_**Que gran historia de amor**_"

Hadarriones: "_**¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!**_"

(Ahora, ellos estaban en el centro del Pixie Dust Tree)

Liz: "_**Ya quiero saber más**_"

Sin que cada grupo se diera cuenta, todos se encontraban en el mismo grupo haciendo que Flyer y Vidia se miraran.

Vidia: "_**Ese beso, fue todo un inicio**_"

Flyer: "_**Un comienzo de un nuevo amor**_"

Vidia: "_**Sin importar mi pasado y mis acciones**_"

Flyer: "_**Te amare… por siempre y para siempre**_" –dijo tomando las manos de Vidia

Flyer/Vidia: "_**Este amor… que fue imposible… se… logro en una gran… ¡Realidad!**_"

Y de ahí, ambos compartieron un beso ganándose los chillidos de las hadas y los aplausos de los hombres gorriones.

Vidia: "Tus labios son muy buenos" –dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa.

Flyer: "Igual que los tuyos" –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y así, todos supieron la relación de Flyer y Vidia haciendo que las chicas y los Hadarriones se sintieran bien por ellos.

Rosetta: "Esto es el verdadero amor, que 2 hadas se amen mutuamente" –dijo ella mientras observaba el beso de Flyer y Vidia.

**-Fin-**


End file.
